Sister, my sister
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: A humorous little songfic I made. I've seen how many fans of Amy and Sally have been vicious towards each other about who Sonic should be with. Well...let's see what Amy and Sally themselves have to say about that?


**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog does not belong to me. The original song, Brother my Brother belongs to Blessed Union of Souls.  
><strong>

_This songfic is dedicated to stopping the hate going on between some SonicxAmy fans and SonicxSally fans. I support Sally more, but I'm still giving Amy a fair chance. So this is my little work. Let me know what you think of it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy and Sally react to the Hate<strong>

Sally: Hello, everyone. My name is Sally Acorn. You might know me from the original Sonic cartoon known as Sonic SatAM.

Amy: And I'm Amy Rose. You people would be remember me from the Sonic video games.

Sally: Well, as you all know, Amy and I are both main characters in the Archie Sonic Comics. And we're both love interests towards the main character, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy: Naturally we both have our own fan groups that support either of us being paired with Sonic. Sonic and Sally's fan-pairing is called SonSal while Sonic and mine is called SonAmy.

Sally: Hey, Amy?

Amy: Yeah, Sally?

Sally: Have you noticed the way a lot of our fans have been acting, lately?

Amy: You mean about who Sonic is gonna end up with?

Sally: Yeah. That's the one. I know we both love Sonic, but we never fight. Especially not like this.

Amy: That's right. Whoever Sonic chooses to be with is up to him. I mean, if Sonic was with you, that wouldn't stop me loving him.

Sally: And even when Sonic and I broke up, I still never got rid of my feelings for him.

Amy: We're not at each other's throats, so why should our fans be?

Sally: I agree, so why don't we send them a little message to help stop what they're doing?

Amy: I'd love to. What do you have in mind?

Sally: Well, I came across this wonderful song called Brother My Brother, and altered the lyrics a bit to watch our message. You ready, Amy?

Amy: Ready, Sally! To all of our fans who hate each other so much, this song is for all of you. Music please, Grimlock.

(Music starts playing in the background. Sally and Amy pull out two microphones and start to sing.)

Sally: _Sister, my sister_  
><em>Tell me what are they fighting for?<em>  
><em>We've got to end this war<em>  
><em>They should love one another<em>  
><em>Oh, can't they just pretend<em>  
><em>This war never began?<em>  
><em>We can try<em>  
><em>Sister, my sister<em>

Amy: _They face each other from different sides_  
><em>The anger burns, can't remember why<em>  
><em>It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain<em>  
><em>Their foolish pride makes them hate this way<em>

_We watch their world fall apart_  
><em>Tell me what good is winning<em>  
><em>When you lose your heart?<em>

Both: _Sister, my sister_  
><em>Tell me what are they fighting for?<em>  
><em>Isn't life worth so much more?<em>  
><em>They should love one another<em>  
><em>Oh, can't they just pretend<em>  
><em>This war never began?<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>Sister, my sister<em>

_Yes_  
><em>We can try<em>  
><em>Sister, my sister<em>  
><em>Yes<em>

Sally: _Let's take a moment and look deep inside_  
><em>And say they're willing to give love a try<em>  
><em>We're not as different as we seem to be<em>  
><em>There's so much more to us than what they see<em>

Amy: _They don't have to be this way_  
><em>Think about the consequences<em>  
><em>Turn around and walk away<em>

Both: _Sister, my sister_  
><em>Tell me what are they fighting for?<em>  
><em>Isn't life worth so much more?<em>  
><em>They should love one another<em>  
><em>Oh, can't they just pretend<em>  
><em>This war never began<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>Sister, my sister<em>

_Sister, my sister_  
><em>Tell me what are they fighting for?<em>  
><em>Isn't life worth so much more?<em>  
><em>They should love one another<em>  
><em>Oh, can't they just pretend<em>  
><em>This war never began<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>Sister, my sister!<em>

(Both end song.)

Amy: That was great, Sally.

Sally: It sure was, Amy. So fans, please don't be at each other's throats. We wouldn't want you to be

Amy: That's right. Remember, we're just comic book characters. You're real people. You should get along with each other.

Both: We hope our message got out to you! Take care, everyone!

**End**


End file.
